Patapon 3 Bosses
These are the bosses that appear throughout the story of Patapon 3, in chronological order. Main story bosses These are the bosses encountered in dungeon quests througout Patapon 3, in chronological order. However, these bosses can only be fought once. When each of these bosses are defeated, it will be replaced by a stronger boss of the same family. Main story bosses are slightly easier to defeat than any other boss in the game. Accursed Dodonga The Accursed Dodonga is a boss in Patapon 3 found on the bottom floor of the Cave of Valor. A Dodonga possessed by the Archfiend of Valor. It has developed small spikes and scars all over its body, as well as longer fangs in its lower jaw. The Archfiend's influence also gives the beast dull purple scales, a dark violet jaw, and brownish red eyes instead of the yellow of the regular Dodonga. The emblem of the Archfiend appears on the Dodonga's cheek. This boss attacks much like the regular Dodonga, using fire breath and its massive head in battle. Unlike previous dragons, however, its attack patterns become very erratic when it weakens. Its attacks are strong, and should be dodged or defended from at all costs or the player's units will end up dead. However, unlike the previous 2 games, it cannot be fought again, instead there is a Majidonga replacing it once it has been defeated. Gaeen A returning boss from the two prequels, this time Gaeen gets possessed by the Archfiend of Purity. It retains the same attacks from the previous games. When it loses three quarter of its health, Gaeen will go "berserk" and perform its attacks with no warning, making a priority to avoid them, as its Body Slam can inflict major damage to the player's units. It can't be fought again, instead there is a Dogaeen will replacing it once it has been defeated. Kanogias Kanogias is brownish, orange colored mechanical fortress that previously appeared in Patapon 2. This time, it gets possessed by the Archfiend of Justice. Easily staggered and frozen, the only real danger comes when Kanogias goes "berserk", as it will mostly use its Fire Bomb, which can freeze the Patapons, setting them up for a free hit from its Mace Swing. It cann't be fought again, instead there is a Ganodias replacing it once it has been defeated. Matango (Half-Boss) This half-boss reappears in Patapon 3. Matango is featured on the first floor of the Estate of Earnestness. It throws sleepy spores and poisonous spores, which can be avoided by using Alosson's Set Skill Tropical Tailwind, as it makes them float the other way without affecting the Patapon squad. Matango also spawns enemies and, at low health, Treants. Once defeated there are no other enemies on that floor. Matango is weak against fire and poison attacks, as it is very susceptible to get burned. If destroyed with any of the enemies spawned by it, the enemies will automatically die along with it. However, unlike any other bosses or half-bosses, the HP bar of Matango is not apparent, because Matango is considered a Structure. Shookle Shookle, having been featured in both Patapon and Patapon 2, reappears in Patapon 3. Shookle is possessed by the Archfiend of Earnestness, and is faced on the bottom floor of the Estate of Earnestness. It will use all of the same moves as in the previous games, but will appear slightly bigger. It still pose the same threat with its deadliest attack, Triple Devour. Also watch out when it loses three quarter of its original health, as it will enter Rage mode, where it will attack quickly and relentlessly. It can't be fought again, instead there is a Shooshookle replacing it once it has been defeated. Ancient Superweapon Org (Half-Boss) A so called superweapon that is piloted by Ragewolf. It requires a specific phrase ("HEAP!!! OF!!! JUNK!!!") to activate and make it operational. While being able to self-repair, it only has two attacks: a photon cannon that fires a ball of light, and a rapid fire machine gun than can freeze the Patapons. When sufficiently damaged, it will power down, trying to repair itself, and Ragewolf will be forced to flee. While not particularly powerful, at close range it can pose a certain threat. However, unlike any other bosses or half-bosses, the HP bar of Org is not apparent, because it is considered a Structure. Ciokina Ciokina, like in the previous games, is a giant crab with monstrous claws. This mighty volcano queen is possessed by the Archfiend of Restraint. Ciokina's powerful claw slash can devastate your whole group of Patapons, if you aren't properly equipped. Bringing sleep resistant equipment can be quite handy here, however, the path to get to Ciokina herself has a lot of fire. Beware when Ciokina's health drops to a quarter, as it will enter Rage Mode, possibly placing your entire army in danger. Once it has been deafeted, instead there is a Cioking replacing it Dettankarmen A darkish purple great demon of the underworld. This boss has 3 forms, the first one is a mask, which will form with the body into a werewolf-like creature, although it doesn't do anything unless you damage it, then it will turn into it's second form. It looks like a poodle bodied dog demon, it uses it's breath to put the Patapons to sleep, making them vulnerable for attacks. The third form is a one-eyed cyclop demon with a human's body structure and a mouth on the top of his eye. It carries a staff with fire on it and uses it to roast the Patapons he caught, then eats them, but not very common. It also dances to summon meteors. Once it has been deafeted, there is a Zuttankarmen replacing it. Arch Pandara Arch Pandara is the seventh and final story boss. Arch Pandara is one of the the Vessel Demons, possessed by all Seven Archfiends. This powerful boss is faced on the last floor of the Tomb of Tolerance. Arch Pandara has three forms, all of which are very powerful. In normal form, Arch Pandara looks like a demon with a gown. In Chest form, Arch Pandara takes the form of a large chest with a single eye. Beware of the hearts it emits, as they can deal high damage, and put your Units to sleep. It's final form, also known as the Giant Form, Arch Pandara releases itself from the Chest in Chest Form, creating a massive, one-eyed demon with two equally massive arms. It also has each of the Seven Archfiends connected below it's eye. Each Archfiend will fire a lightning bolt every few seconds, occasionally firing a charged shot that covers more range. The only way to defeat Arch Pandara in this form is to break and enter the chest on the opposite side of the area. Patapon 3 Post-Story Bosses These bosses, stronger than the storyline possessed bosses, can be fought forever, after their weaker siblings are defeated. Majidonga A strong red dragon related to Dodonga. It uses the same attacks as its cousin, but they are much stronger. Its distinctual marks are its horn on its head, and its red colour. Its Roar attack is very strong, and can easily ignite your Patapons. It may be smart to bring fire resistant equipment. When Rage mode settles in, it is better to keep the defence up. Dogaeen Dogaeen is a mechanical creature that resembles a blue and black goliath. Like his cousin, Dogaeen uses the same attacks, but is stronger. Dogaeen will appear on the final floor of the Tower of Purity after having defeated Gaeen once. When staggered, the blue on his body will start to flicker. Be sure to dodge Dogaeen's treacherous laser attack; It can do alot of damage easily. Ganodias Ganodias is a massive living fortress, with devastating attacks. It is the cousin of Kanogias, but has much stronger attacks. Ganodias replaces Kanogias once it is defeated. This boss will appear on the last floor of Castle of Justice. Ganodias is slightly stronger against knockback, but it is still his major weakspot. Be sure to avoid his humungous cannon, it can easily kill your Patapons. Shooshookle Shooshookle is a powerful boss, as a replacement for Shookle. Its main asset is its sleep-inducing attack, that is also triggered when staggered. Shooshookle shouldn't be taken lightly: its attacks are more much stronger than its cousin, Shookle, and can easily take your Patapons out in several quick hits if they aren't properly equipped. It is EXTREMELY recommended to wear sleep resistant armour when fighting Shooshookle. Shooshookle appears on the last floor of the Estate of Earnestness, after beating Shookle. Superweapon Dahl (Half-Boss) Superweapon Dahl is an upgraded version of Superweapon Org. It is piloted by Ragewolf at Depths of Gluttony, which can be played in multiplayer or solo.It fires powerful Guidance Beacons and Homing missiles. Cioking Cioking is Ciokina's cousin, and the Volcano King. Cioking can be fought on the last floor of the Labyrinth of Restraint after beating Ciokina once. Cioking's claws can cause extreme amounts of damage, so it is advisable to wear equipment with a high defense bonus. It is very resistant to Critical, until you crack its body parts. Like Ciokina, Cioking can put your Patapons to sleep. However, it can also ignite them, with even more of a chance than its cousin. Zuttankarmen Zuttenkarmen is a mighty demon that appears on the last floor of the Evilmass of Adamance, only after beating Dettankarmen once. Like in Patapon 2, this is an optional boss and isn't required to complete the game. Zuttankarmen is not much harder to beat than its cousin Dettankarmen, but he is still stronger. Zuttankarmen can use sleep-inducing attacks, but they do not pose much of a threat. As long as you dodge most of his attacks, the battle against him shouldn't be too hard. The Other Vessel The Other Vessel is an extremely powerful Vessel Demon that is awakened by the assimilation of all the Seven Archfiends. The Other Vessel is much stronger than its cousin Arch Pandara, but is passed in strength by its stronger cousin, Gheek Dongora. The Other Vessel looks nearly identical to its cousins, the only major difference being that it is a golden colour. The Other Vessel should be taken very seriously, as it is capable of easily killing all of your Patapons with one move. Like its cousins, this boss has three forms, all of which are very powerful and capable of inflicting many status effects. The Other Vessel can be fought on the final floor of the Tomb of Tolerance, after Arch Pandara is defeated. Patapon 3 Rare Bosses These are rare bosses that appears in open areas. They are in order of area appearance, not in order of strength. Their apperance is random and is based completely on luck. These bosses usually require to play in multiplayer to defeat them, since they have a lot of health and deadlier moves than the story mode bosses. However, if you are strong enough, you can fight these bosses solo. Gigantus This is a rare boss in Patapon 3. This quest takes place in the Field of Angry Giants, and will randomly appear from time to time. The quest will dissapear after the player takes it or completes another quest. Gigantus is one the biggest bosses that have ever appeared in any Patapon game to date: standing up, only his legs will fit on the screen. His attacks are strong, but some of them are able to annihilate the entire Patapon army with a few hits. No cutscenes or extra content are unlocked for beating him, but he will yield a Golden or Jeweled chest upon defeat. Manboth Manboth is a rare boss that only appears every once in a while, on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Manboth has a lot of stamina, so it is wise to use high damaging units such as Grenburr and Tondenga. Manboth is however weak against critical hits, so those can be used to your advantage. Manboth has the ability to instantly freeze all of your Patapons, and himself. This is a good opportunity to heal, if you are using a healing class such as Bowmunk or Pingrek. Manboth is extremely strong to low-level Classes, so if you don't think you are capable of defeating him alone, play online, or ignore this quest to train your classes and hope that it will appears again. Nonetheless, be sure to dodge his attacks, as they are capable of taking out your low-stamina units easily. Kacchindonga Kacchindonga is a member of the Land Dragon family. He is the most powerful of this type, and only appears rarely on the Snow Field of Sullied Tears. Unlike his cousins, Kacchindonga breathes ice instead of fire. You should always wear ice-resistant equipment when battling Kacchindonga to avoid having to use the Party song too often. If you are a low-level, be sure to play this level with others, because it is near-impossible without external help. Centura Like in Patapon 2, Centura is impossible to beat without using rain, so make sure you equip Rain Dance as one of your set skills. If you don't have this Set Skill, you will have to play this mission online, with the help of others. Centura's weak spot is its head, so try to aim there. A good class to use against Centura is Alosson, because its arrows aim right at its head. Centura is also weak against fire and critical hits, so be sure to use them to your advantage. On the other hand, Centura can easily poison your Patapons, so be on the heads up. Mochichichi Mochichichi is a fairly easy boss to beat, as long as you dodge most of its attacks. This boss is weak against stagger and critical, so if you continuously use stagger-inducing attacks, Mochichichi may not ever get a chance to attack. The battle gets dangerous when Mochichichi's health becomes low, and enters Rage Mode. Mochichichi can continuously use his Sleeping Gas move, therefore putting your front line Patapons to sleep. It would be best to use sleep-resistant equipment to avoid the need to constantly use the Party Song. Zaknel Zaknel is a large worm-like monster that slithers underground at high speeds which belongs to the Kunel family. He is a very fast-paced boss, and can switch from one move to the next in a few seconds. In Rage Mode, this is even faster, giving you practically no time to dodge or defend. If you can dodge his fiery breath, then there is no need to bring fire-resistant armour, but if you want to stay on the safe side it may be wise to do so. Zaknel should not be faced alone if you are below level 25. Goruru Goruru reappears in Patapon 3. Goruru is weak to critical hits, so if you want to take him out fast bring some equipment with good Critical rate. Goruru has two forms, like in the previous games: beast form and dragon form. While Goruru is in beast form, be careful of his powerful laser attack, as it can take out any Patapon in a flash. If you can kill Goruru fast enough, you wil not have to battle both of his forms. However if you don't deal damage fast enough, you will have to face each form multiple times. If you are a low-level, request help from others. Gigante King Gigante King is possibly the strongest rare boss in Patapon 3. While his physical appearance is similar to that of Gigantus, their size and strength are worlds apart. He carries a buckler and a dagger during the fight against him, but he never uses these. He also wears a crown that signifies his title as the King of Giants. He is more resilient to damage than Arch Pandara and is able to kill most Patapons with a few hits, so it is not recommended to even attempt to fight him without being at least at level 27 and in multiplayer mode with a group of two or more party members. His attack patterns are the same as those of Gigantus, but deadlier. As with other bosses in Patapon 3, when the Gigante King drops to a quarter of his maximum health he goes berserk, attacking and moving at twice his normal speed. He appears very rarely though. DLC Bosses There are Bosses and Half-Bosses that can be downloaded on PSN. Terantus The strongest version of Gigantus, Terantus is a powerful giant that wields an axe. He can be fought at any time once you have downloaded "Mission Pack 1" from the Playstation Store. He can be found on the Field of Angry Giants (Dark). Terantus is much stronger than his cousins, and can take out your weaker Patapons in seconds. Equip your Patapons with armour that has a good defense bonus. If you're below level 25, its recommended to play this level with others. Queen Kharma (Half-Boss) Queen Kharma reappears as a half-boss, and can be fought during the mission "[The Witch and the Thunder Beast|[Meanwhile...The Witch and the Thunder Beast]]". This mission can only be played alone, so prepare for some revamped attacks. She uses the same attacks as before, but they are much more powerful and speedy. It may be wise to equip some stagger-resistant armour, because she fights alongside a Thunder Fenrir. If you defend or dodge when she attacks, you should be fine. Manboroth Like in the previous games, Manboroth has high stamina. Use high damaging equipment for a good chance of defeating him. Manboroth has the ability to freeze all of your Patapons with one move, but also itself. This is an excellent oppurtunity to heal your Patapons, if you are using healing units. You should bring ice-resistant equipment to defeat Manboroth, to save yourself from having to use the Party Song too much. If your Patapons aren't a high level, you should play this quest with other people. Darantula In Patapon 3, Darantula is fought on the Plateau of Pompus Wings. First off, you will need to equip the Set Skill Rain Dance, as it is impossible to damage Darantula without rain. Darantula is much stronger than its cousin Centura, and should not be taken lightly. Its Tail Slide move can take out your whole army with one move, so be sure to jump when Darantula is using it. Darantula's level is very high, so if you don't think you are capable of beating him, play with some friends online. Ormen Karmen (Half-Boss) Ormen Karmen reappears in the quest [Revenge of Thunder God|[Meanwhile... Revenge of Thunder God]]. He is accompanied by Reapers. Ormen Karmen uses same techniques from Patapon 2, that is Gianthor, Freezing Fists, Fireballs and Gas Mask. Dokaknel Dokaknel reappears in Patapon 3 in the quest [Battle) Dokaknel|[Boss Battle Dokaknel]] at the Bottomless Stomach Desert. Dokaknel retains the same attack, but much, much stronger than in Patapon and Patapon 2. When Dokaknel's has a quarter of its full HP left, it will enter Rage Mode and attack twice as fast normally. If you are low-level, request help online to defeat this boss. Fenicchi Fenicchi appears in the quest [Battle) Fenicchi|[Boss Battle Fenicchi]]. Fenicchi can easily ignite your Patapons, and do very high damage. Fenicchi also has high stamina and critical resistance. To have an advantage in the battle against Fenicchi, use classes with high defense, such as Tondenga. It also helps to have a healing class in this battle. Like with other bosses, if you are a low-level, seek help from others. Gheek Dongora Gheek Dongora is the final, and most powerful boss in the game. Awakened by the assimilation of all Seven Archfiends, Gheek Dongora is much stronger than its two cousins Arch Pandara and The Other Vessel. This mighty boss uses the same moves as its cousins, but they deal much more damage. Gheek Dongora can inflict all of the status effects, so if you wish to face it prepared, bring good all-around armour. This boss is very hard to face alone, even with high level classes, so be very careful. If you want to play this level with multiple people, a good strategy is to use a Piekron's hero mode and leave the attacking to the other people playing with you. Trivia * In Patapon 3 all bosses and half-bosses now have a visible health bar, with the exception of Matango, Ancient Superweapon Org, Queen Kharma and Ormen Karmen. * Of all three games in the series, only Patapon 3 features bosses that cannot be defeated repeatedly. * Bosses cannot die whilst a Djinn is in action. This means that it is possible for you to be killed by the boss even when they're dead when you're summoning a Djinn. * After defeating an Archfiend, the possessed boss is replaced by their stronger variation. * All bosses in the Patapon series are encountered, except for Garuru. Dodonga, although not present in both story mode and Rare Boss, can be fought in a quest, [Forest Blight Fight|[Multi Forest Blight Fight]]. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Spoiler Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Patapon 3 DLC Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Story Character Category:Half-Boss